Confessions
by ScandalousWritingObssesion
Summary: Look how far we've come, you're still here, this is us, these are my confessions. Olitz…Rated M heavily. Song-Fic
1. Confessions pt 1

**(A/N: I know I have other stories that I desperately need to get back too LOL. But this one I've been itching to write for a while now. I've been listening to a lot of Usher lately and my favorite album by him so far is Confessions. I could listen to that album everyday. So I decided to make a fic out of all the songs placing them in a certain order to go with my story. I hope you like it. This one will be Rated M heavily for sexual content during later chapters. The first chapter is very short because it's sort of like an intro but the next few chapters are much longer. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one, I'll be using almost all the songs off of the confessions album to write this story. Enjoy…)**

 _ **"Confessions Pt. 1"**_

"Mellie I'm sorry," he said for the millionth time dodging yet another vase that she'd thrown at him. They were at his penthouse in New York City arguing.

This situation was fucked up and he had no one to blame but himself, he didn't know how he let it get this far. And he did feel bad for hurting Mellie, but he was kind of happy that the cat was out of the bag now. Mellie on the other hand was furious and his apartment was taking a beating because of her anger. He moved around the house facing her but about ten feet away from where she was standing and hurling stuff at him.

"You think I care about your sorry, I don't give a damn about your fucking sorry!" she yelled enraged as she hurled another item at him. This time she only missed his head by a few inches before he dodged out of the way.

"I know you don't, but if you calm down for a second we can talk about this," said Fitz as calmly as he could while he held up his hands in surrender.

"Oh so now you wanna talk huh?" asked Mellie sarcastically as she picked up the T.V. remote and held it in mid air. "You didn't think about talking to me when you were parading your fucking ex-girlfriend all around L.A. did you? Or how about when I asked to come out there to be with you, you said you were fucking working and I believed you like an idiot. The whole time you were out there fucking her brains out huh Fitz!" she yelled angrily.

"Mellie," he said pleadingly.

He didn't know what else he could do or say. How could he possibly explain himself? He'd been carrying on with his ex-girlfriend behind his fiancé's back for almost six months now and the tabloids finally caught up to him. They were all over the front page of any gossip rag you could find.

Mellie felt like a fool when she saw it. Fitz was on the front page of every magazine and tabloid you could there was with his ex-girlfriend/high-school sweetheart Olivia Pope. They looked to be very much in love in all the photos that were taken of the two of them. Fitz looked at Olivia in a way that he never looked at Mellie. And that's probably what hurt her the most.

Everyone knew they were engaged. They were a highly publicized couple. For him to just carry on with Olivia and embarrass Mellie like she meant nothing to him, hurt her to her core. It wasn't like Olivia didn't know Fitz was engaged. Everyone in the world knew. Olivia just didn't give a fuck and apparently neither did Fitz.

Looking back on it she should've known something was up. Fitz was a famous movie director. One of the youngest in the business; he came from a long line of movie directors in his family. Even though he was a movie director, he often chose to shoot his movies everywhere but L.A. He often complained that L.A. was always too over crowded with directors trying to find a plot. So when his trips to L.A. became so frequent of course that raised a few red flags, but she waved it off because she didn't want to believe that he would step out on her. She should've known better though, it was Olivia fucking Pope and deep down she knew that despite what Fitz had said he'd never gotten over his first love. That didn't stop the anger from boiling up inside of her.

"Mellie, can we talk about this please," he begged once she stopped throwing things in his direction. Mellie glared at him but put the remote down. She figured that she at least had the right to know exactly what happened and when it started.

"Fine, let's talk," she said glaring at him. He didn't know if she was being sincere or not so he walked over to her slowly. She sat down on the couch and he stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm so sor…" he began but she cut him off.

"I don't want your sorry, I want you to tell me everything." He sat down across from her in an armchair and shook his head.

"Mellie, I don't think that's a good idea. Mellie scoffed.

"Fitzgerald, I think I deserve to know the entire story from beginning to end seeing as I'm the one who comes out of this looking like a fucking fool. Now tell me everything and don't leave one detail out!" she demanded. Fitz gulped but nodded. He did owe it to her to tell her the truth after all this time.

"Fine, you're right, I do owe you the truth." Mellie nodded.

"Well get on with it then," she said ready to hear the story. Fitz sighed and began by saying.

 _"Every time I was in L.A. I was with my ex-girlfriend…"_

 **(A/N: Hope you liked the intro, this one will be kind of angsty but also very sexy LOL and I can't wait for to post the later chapters anyway I look forward to your responses.)**


	2. Yeah

**(A/N: Thanks so much for the responses, I'm glad you all want to read this story. I put a lot of thought into it LOL so hopefully it plays out the way I want it too. The Confessions deluxe album has 21 songs on it but a few of them are intros or interludes, so this story will be 19 chapters. I won't use any of the interludes, but I will be using all of the full songs. The song lyrics are in bold italic. This chapter starts six months before the first chapter. Enjoy.)**

 _ **"Yeah"**_

 ** _6 months earlier_**

Mellie was giving Fitz a ride to JFK airport to fly out to L.A. He wasn't particularly excited about this trip, but he knew he had to go. He needed to scout out some locations to shoot his next movie. It was his highly anticipated sequel to a movie about 1940's mobsters called Gangster Squad. The first movie took place in New York City; the follow up would take place in L.A. He argued with the scriptwriters about the change in location. Everyone that knew Fitz knew that he hated shooting films in L.A. But the first movie ended with the main characters running off to L.A. so there wasn't much arguing he could do about it. He decided to suck it up and just do his job. He'd only have to be there for three weeks tops to find some prime locations for the shoot. After that was done he could go back home to New York City for a while until it was actually time to shoot the movie.

Mellie pulled up to the American Airlines entrance and stopped the car. She popped the trunk and then she got out of the car and walked around the front of it to Fitz's side. Fitz got out of the car as well and retrieved his bags from the trunk then he walked over to Mellie and stopped in front of her. He looked a little depressed and she smiled at him. L.A. was definitely not his favorite place to be. But the first movie broke box office records and even earned the main actor an Oscar; the movie also earned Fitz a nomination. They were certain that if the sequel did just as well that, Fitz would not only be nominated, but win this time around. And that would be huge for him. He was one of the youngest directors in the business only 31-years old, and he already had an impressive directorial resume.

"Fitzy cheer up," said Mellie in a baby voice. She placed her hands on his face and forced him to look at her. "You'll only be in L.A. for a few weeks honey," she said pecking him on the lips. Fitz sighed.

"I know," he said sighing again. "I just hate L.A."

"I know baby, but you'll be back before you know it," she said kissing him again. "Now you better hurry up before you miss your flight," she told him smiling. "FaceTime me when you land ok," she told him as he started to gather his bags to leave.

"I will, see you in three weeks Mel," he said softly before walking away. She waved goodbye once he got inside the entrance, and then she got in her car and drove off.

* * *

He went through baggage claim and finally boarded his flight an hour later. He was sitting in first class. He ordered a scotch from the flight attendant and put his headphones on his ears to listen to his music. Once she brought his drink he sat back in his seat and sipped a bit, then he closed his eyes. Sure he hated L.A. for business reasons, but the real reason he couldn't stand to be in that city was because that was the last place he saw her. Olivia Pope had been the love of his life and the one he let get away. It had been over ten years since they're last encounter but that didn't stop him from thinking about her everyday for the past ten years.

Last he'd heard she was inking a deal to turn one of her many novels into a movie. She was a very successful romance novelist, with several book series. She was always on Oprah's best sellers list and her books and book tours were always sold out at any and every venue. He heard she resided in Malibu now, he didn't know for sure. Malibu was only thirty minutes from L.A. he didn't know if he'd run into her or if he'd ever see her again. He didn't know if she ever wanted to see him again. With the way things ended between them he couldn't blame her if she never wanted to see his face again. He loved Mellie enough, but not a day went by, that he didn't regret not going after Olivia. He had no idea that she was about to come back into his life once again and turn his world upside down.

Fitz's plane landed around 7:00 pm. He rode in a town car to the Four Seasons hotel in L.A. where he was renting the V.I.P suite for his stay. He unpacked his things and raided the mini-bar. He sent Mellie a text to let her know he'd landed. He really wanted to take a nap so he didn't FaceTime her. He was about to order some room service when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered it immediately.

* * *

"Trey, dude I thought you would've called me as soon as you landed bro," said an excited voice on the other end of the phone.

"My bad Tom, I just got her about an hour ago, and I'm still a little jetlagged," he explained. Tom and Fitz went way back. They both attended film school at UCLA years ago, and were now both big time directors. While Fitz directed movies and huge motion pictures, Tom worked on T.V. shows, short films and even music videos.

"It's cool man, rest up cus we're going out tonight," said Tom happily. Fitz rolled his eyes but smiled. Tom was always trying to get Fitz to come out to the west coast so that they could party like they did in their grad-school days.

"Tom," Fitz warned. But Tom didn't want to hear any of that.

"Trey, don't start man, it's Friday, I know for a fact that you're not working until Monday, so we're going out tonight bro and we're going to turn up, I haven't seen you in forever," he argued. Fitz sighed. Tom was right they hadn't seen each other in over a year since Tom flew out to New York City for an awards show.

"Alright man, what time should I be ready," sighed Fitz giving in.

"That's the spirit, I'll have a car pick you up at eleven, tonight is going to be awesome bro, trust me," he said smirking through the phone. Fitz rolled his eyes again and laughed.

"Whatever see you tonight man," he agreed and then hung up. Well he was in L.A. he might as well have some fun.

* * *

Fitz did a little pre-gaming before Tom's car pulled up, so by the time he got in the car he was feeling pretty good. He couldn't remember the last time he went out to a club to party. Mellie didn't really like him going out clubbing, because she wasn't much of a club person herself. It didn't bother Fitz really, he was focused on his career and becoming as good a director as his father and grandfather were before him. But he knew that he did need to let loose some time. Tom handed Fitz a mixed drink and shook his other hand.

"How you been man?" asked Tom sipping his own drink.

"Yeah, good," said Fitz watching the scenery pass him by. "You?" he asked in return.

"Same ol, same ol. But I am ready for tonight, I can't even remember the last time you and I hung out and partied man," he said excitedly.

"Must've been grad school," said Fitz reminiscing. Tom nodded.

"Right, back when you were fun," he said laughing.

Fitz smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. It wasn't that he was so much fun back then; it was his way of coping with his break-up with Olivia. He partied and drank his way through grad-school to try and forget about her. Needless to say it didn't work and he still to this day doesn't know how he made it through grad-school in one piece.

"I guess," said Fitz shrugging as he drank some more.

"Well Trey, get ready to relive your grad school nights, we're here bro," said Tom as the car came to a stop.

Fitz was actually excited to party tonight. He got ready to get out of the car when his phone vibrated. He saw that it was Mellie calling. The music was already loud outside the club, so he knew once he got inside that he definitely wouldn't be able to hear her. He knew she'd be pissed off if she found out that he was going to a nightclub with Tom. She hated Tom, because of the way Fitz used to act when he was around him. He decided to ignore her call and text her, telling her he would call her in the morning.

* * *

Tom and Fitz walked in the club and Fitz was met with laser lights, loud dance music bumping through the speakers, foggy smoke and hundreds of people all around the club and on the dance floor.

"Holy shit dude, tonight is gonna be epic," said Tom. Fitz smiled as they made their way towards the VIP section.

They sat down and two more of Tom's friends joined them. Tom introduced them to Fitz as Harrison Wright and Huck Finn. The two of them were in the film business as well and they were easy to talk too. They all poured up drinks and settled into the VIP section. Fitz sipped his drink feeling good and looked around the club. There were a lot of hot girls in there tonight but one in particular caught his eye and he couldn't stop watching her. The girl must've felt his eyes on her because she looked up and their eyes connected. When they did connect eye to eye, he felt as if he was the wind literally knocked out of him.

 ** _Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key (low key), 'cause you know how it feels._**

The girl was wearing a skin-tight black dress, the dress was sleeveless and knee-length, hugging her curves in all the right places. Her curly black hair was hanging down to her mid back, bangs covered her forehead all the way to her eyes but you could still see the smoky eye shadow she had on that made her brown eyes pop. Her chocolate brown skin glowed against the laser lights when they beamed on her, making Fitz lick his lips.

The heels she was wearing looked almost impossible to walk in, they were six inch black stilettos with open toes, but somehow she was managing to dance in them and she was doing one hell of a job moving her body to the beat, while she watched him watching her. She moved her hands all over her body as the beat flowed through the speakers. Fitz was on the edge of his seat watching her. This girl was absolutely breathtaking.

Harrison and Huck already went out on the dance floor and were now dancing with different girls. Tom had a girl in the VIP section with them and he was now making out with her. None of the guys were paying attention to Fitz or the vixen that was entrancing him with her moves. He let his eyes rake over her body once more, feeling the blood rush to his nether region as he did, and then he looked in her eyes again and mouthed "Come Here." The girl smirked and began walking over to him at his VIP section.

She had the sexiest walk he'd ever seen, it reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The way her hips swayed as she moved made him want to grab her, take her out of this club and do unspeakable things to her body. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He hadn't even spoken to this girl yet and she was already getting a stronger reaction out of him then his fiancé ever did. She finally reached the VIP section and the bouncer guarding their section opened the rope for her and let her inside. She hadn't lost eye contact with him since she began walking over to him.

He had one of his arms swung around the couch, while the other hand was holding his drink. He watched her as she sat down next to him. She was so close that she was practically sitting on his lap. She took the drink from his other hand, letting her fingers graze over his and then she took a sip of it. She licked her lips as she finished her sip and placed the glass on the table in front of them. He watched her lips unable to look away. She put her finger underneath his chin and lifted his head a bit so that his eyes would meet hers then she leaned in towards his ear.

"You like the way I move?" she asked seductively. He could feel her lips ghosting over his ear and he felt himself get incredibly hard. Once she said this she pulled back from him and looked in his eyes. All he could do was nod. "That one little move used to be your favorite, I remember you wouldn't let me go if I danced with you that way," she continued. "Mellie never could dance like that could she?" she asked knowingly. And he was thinking to himself who was this girl, she seemed to know him and his fiancé, he felt like he knew her too. But he was drinking, he was drunk and he couldn't think straight with her sitting so close to him like speaking to him the way she did.

 _ **I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.**_

 _ **So we decided to chill**_

"Who are you?" he managed to choke out. She feigned hurt for a moment and then she placed her hand on his thigh so close to his crotched, he swore she could feel his tip trying to poke out. She squeezed his thigh and whispered in his ear.

 _ **Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!**_

 _ **(Watch out! Oh! Watch out!)**_

"I'm the girl of your dreams." With that said she got up from the couch and walked around the table. The bouncer opened the rope for her and she stepped out of it. He watched her move the whole time. She looked back at him once the bouncer let her out and motioned with her finger for him to come on. She mouthed, "Come get me."

 _ **She's saying, "Come get me! Come get me."**_

 _ **So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said, "Baby, let's go."**_

 _ **That's when I told her I said. Yeah**_

Then the girl walked onto the middle of the dance floor. The crowd parted for her like the red sea. It was like she owned the night. Fitz wasted no time in following her out to the dance floor. This girl had his nose wide open and he didn't even know her name. She started dancing to the beat and he moved behind her. She began rolling her hips and grinding on him. He placed his hands on her waist and moved with her to the beat.

 _ **Yeah (yeah), shorty got down low and said come and get me**_

 _ **Yeah (yeah), I got so caught up I forgot she told me**_

 _ **Yeah (yeah), her and my girl used to be the best of homies**_

 _ **Yeah (yeah), next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah!**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah!**_

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved to the beat. He kept his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. He placed one of his legs between hers and bent slightly at the knee so now she was grinding on his thigh. He wanted so badly to take her back to his hotel tonight and rip all of her clothes off. But he didn't know who she was or how she felt. All he knew was that this girl had his entire body on fire.

 _ **So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might be a good idea to take her with me,**_

 _ **'When she's ready to leave (ready to leave)**_

 _ **But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey.**_

She turned around and began grinding her ass into his pelvis again, slower this time as if she wanted to feel every inch of him. He knew she could and he should feel ashamed that she could tell the very hard affect she had on him. But he didn't, he wanted her to know what she was doing to him. He wanted her to want him to take her home.

 _ **Because I don't know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,**_

 _ **But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.**_

The beat switched up a bit in tempo and she dropped down low on him and made her way back up slowly. He stopped moving with her, all he could do was watch as she teased his body in the worse way with her incredible moves.

 _ **The way she (get low!)**_

 _ **I'm** **like yeah, just work that out for me.**_

 _ **She asked for one more dance and I'm**_

 _ **Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?**_

The song ended and she turned to face him as another beat began. He still had his hands on her waist, holding her close. She was still a few inches shorter than him even with her heels. She looked up into his eyes and said.

"One more dance." He nodded, unable to speak. But did she really think he would refuse her. The beat changed up once more they began to move together once again.

 **(A/N: Ok so Olivia recognizes him but he doesn't recognize her, not yet anyway. And she knows Mellie already dun…dun…dun...LOL. Some of you might think Fitz should recognize Liv since she's the love of his life, but it has been ten years and he's only seen her on book covers and magazines. The next chapter is called Bad Girl. The lyrics should give you a little insight to what the chapter will be about. LOL…till next time)**


	3. Bad Girl

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out, hopefully it's worth it. This chapter is very much RATED M…you've been warned LOL. Enjoy…)**

 _ **"Bad Girl"**_

He decided to blame it on the alcohol. How else could he explain not recognizing the love of his life immediately when he saw her again for the first time in over ten years? Everything about her felt familiar. Her walk, her talk, even the way she moved against him when they were dancing. It wasn't until the last dance they shared that he did recognize who she was. And by then it was too late. She danced against him tortuously moving her hips from side to side, like she had done all night long. He was surprised that he hadn't exploded yet; he was so hard from the pressure. Once the song was over, she turned to him whispered in his ear and said.

"I never thought I'd see you again, but I'm glad I did. Bye Fitz."

Then she kissed his cheek and walked away getting lost in the crowd. Once her lips touched his skin he recognized her immediately. He whispered her name and touched his cheek where her lips had just been. He was stunned for a moment, as the realization of who she was set in, and then his brain went into overdrive. He rushed and pushed his way through the crowd to try and catch up with her. But it was too late; she was gone. Disappeared into thin air it seemed, and now he didn't even know if he'd ever have the chance to see her again. To talk to her and apologize for how things ended between them. He was a coward back then, but he never stopped loving her and he didn't think he ever would, no matter whom he was with.

Three weeks had now passed since that day and he was supposed to be on a flight back to New York tomorrow, but he couldn't bring himself to go. He'd been stalling in finding locations for his movie since he saw her. So now he was behind in work. He'd intentionally set himself back a few weeks at the slightest hope of seeing her again. He googled her and looked up some of the spots she often hung out at. He frequented them when he was not working, but to no avail. She was nowhere to be found. He felt like a stalker, but he had to see her again, he just had too. He didn't know what he would say or do if he did see her. But he wanted nothing more in this world than to have that opportunity.

Mellie was cross with him and had been ever since he told her last week that he would not be coming back to New York on time. They were supposed to look at possible venues for the wedding ceremony. They had finally set a date before he left for L.A. and now they needed a place. But honestly that wedding was the last thing on his mind, and what's worse is that he didn't even feel bad about that. He cared about Mellie, even loved her on some level. But things with Olivia were just so unfinished. He couldn't move forward with Mellie when he hadn't truly ended things in his heart with Olivia. But how could he explain that to Mellie, his fiancé, without her blowing up at him?

He knew he couldn't, so when she called him for the fifth time that day, he ignored her call. He needed to buy himself some time too figure out what he was going to say. So for the next few hours he threw himself into work. He and his team visited over sixteen different locations in five hours. Some he thought could work, others not so much. But all in all he had made some progress. By the time he got back to his hotel he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and crawl into bed. He grabbed everything he needed for his shower and was on his way to head to the bathroom to do just that, when his phone vibrated once again. He walked over to his phone, which was on his charger by his bed and saw that it was Mellie calling once again. He rolled his eyes as he thought about ignoring it once again, but knew that she'd just keep on calling. So against his better judgment, he decided to answer the phone. He set his things down on the bed and picked up his cell phone, swiping it to answer.

"Hello," he said tiredly.

"Well finally, I thought I was going to have to fly to California to get you to talk to me," said Mellie sarcastically.

"Sorry Mel," he said sighing. "I've just been busy all day working," he explained. She huffed.

"Too busy to talk to your fiancé who you've practically blown off for the past three weeks since you've been in L.A?" she asked angrily. Fitz sighed again.

"What are you talking about Mellie, we talk everyday. If I'm not speaking to you on the phone or facetiming you, we're texting. We texted all day today remember?" he said feeling annoyed. It was true, even though he was working and Olivia occupied most of his thoughts, he made sure to text Mellie throughout the day about their wedding plans even if his heart wasn't in it.

"That's not enough Fitz," she whined. "You're supposed to be here, we're supposed to be planning this wedding together."

Fitz rolled his eyes once more. Mellie didn't want his help planning the wedding really. She had already picked out everything from the band to the minister; she even picked the date when he thought about it. She just wanted him there to look pretty while she and the wedding planner went over every little detail. He had no doubt in his mind that she'd pick out the venue by the time he came home as well and the cost would be in the millions. Money wasn't an issue, but it wasn't something Mellie thought about when she was doing all this planning.

"I'll be home as soon as I can Mel," he said impatiently.

"How soon is soon, you were supposed to be coming home today remember?" she asked impatiently this time.

"I don't know Mellie, I have to work, who do you think is paying for this extravagant ass wedding you're planning?" he asked getting even more annoyed now.

"My father is pitching in as well and it's our wedding Fitz, which you need to be here to plan as well. Don't act like you're the only one paying for it!" snapped Mellie angrily. Fitz was getting angry as well by now.

"What has your father paid for so far huh!" said Fitz losing his patients. "I paid for your dress, I'm paying for the band, the cake, the bridesmaids dresses the whole damn wedding party and probably for the fucking venue as well!"

Fitz didn't mind paying for all of that stuff; it wasn't like he didn't have the money. But Mellie knew that her father had not contributed one red cent to their wedding like he'd promised too, once they got engaged.

"Do you even want to marry me?" asked Mellie snarling through the phone. Fitz rolled his eyes once again, but calmed his voice down. Mellie always changed the conversation when she knew she was losing an argument.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked outraged. "Would I have paid for all of that shit if I didn't want to marry you Mellie," he asked frustrated. "I wouldn't have fucking asked you in the first place."

"You're not acting like you want to marry me Fitzgerald, you fucking hate L.A. now all of sudden you have to stay longer, that's bullshit. So you'd rather be in a place you hate than come home with your fiancé to plan one of the most important days of your life? Who are you fucking around with out there?" she asked angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked frustrated. He'd never cheated on Mellie and she knew that. Now she was just being absurd.

"You hate L.A. the only reason you would stay out there longer is if you're fucking someone Fitz, I know you," she said confidently.

"You know what Mellie if you think I'm messing around on you, then you don't know me as well as you think. I'm tired, alright, I have an early day tomorrow and I need some rest," he said exhausted.

"No time for me, just like I said. Keep this up and you'll end up just like your father," she said spitefully. Fitz raised an angry eyebrow and was about ten seconds from going off on her but simply said.

"We're done talking. Goodbye Mellie." He could hear her protest on the other end of the phone but disconnected the call anyway. He almost threw his phone across the room in anger. She knew how much he hated being compared to his father.

Professionally his father was an extraordinary director. He had a vision like no other and had the ability to make scripts and scenes come to life in a way no one he'd seen had been capable of before. But in his personal life, his father was a wreck. He mother and father divorced when he was eighteen. His father had a real problem with infidelity and his mother got sick and tired of it. She stayed with him until Fitz left for college.

Once his mom left his father, Big Gerry realized how much he loved his mother and wanted her back. His mom never stopped loving his father but she couldn't take it anymore. The embarrassment and humiliation she experienced every time she attended an awards show or ceremony with Big Gerry and had to hear about the latest actress or scriptwriter he'd slept with was overwhelming and soon became unbearable. Once she finally left him he realized what he had, but it was too late. Fitz's mom died in a car crash just after his nineteenth birthday. Fitz took it pretty hard. But no one took it harder than his father, who eventually closed off his heart and promised to never love another woman for as long as he lived. So while Big Gerry excelled at directing, there was a void in his heart that would never be filled.

Fitz often felt like he'd share that same fate that his father had when it came to love once his relationship with Olivia ended. But he was determined not too. So he tried his best to make it work with Mellie, because he didn't want to end up alone. His father would never admit it, but the pain in his heart that he was holding onto was slowly killing him each day. Fitz didn't want that for himself, so he pushed on with his relationship with Mellie. He did love her, he wasn't in love with her, but he could be happy with her. She just irritated the shit out of him sometimes. Tonight took the cake though. And he found himself just wanting to blow off some steam. He texted Tom to see if he was doing anything tonight; another night on the town was just what he needed right now to take his mind off of both the ladies his issues seemed to revolve around.

* * *

Olivia and Abby were enjoying a few cocktails in the back of a limo. They were on their way to a nightclub in L.A. to help their friend Quinn celebrate her birthday. Abby had been talking all night about how much fun they were guaranteed to have. But Olivia was being unusually quiet. She was lost in thought. Seeing Fitz again had been surreal. She was a little hurt that he hadn't recognized her. But she'd changed a lot over the years wanting to leave every trace of her relationship with him behind; even her appearance. Their break-up was the one of the hardest things she'd ever had to endure in her life. He was her person; the only one she ever felt truly loved her, the one man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. So when it ended, she was a complete and total mess.

She left UCLA and transferred to the University of California, Berkeley campus and met Abby and Quinn there during her senior year. The three of them became close friends, she explained the ending of what was possibly the most important relationship she'd ever had in her life and they helped her cope with it, and eventually she forgave him in her heart. But she never got over him. She knew that they had ended things way too soon and way too easily. But her heart was still crushed and prevented her from seeking him out to talk about things. Eventually she tried to just move on completely, but she never could. Seeing him again at the club made her realize that she never would. Fitz would always be the one for her. Abby noticed how quiet Olivia was and finally decided to ask her about it.

"Liv what's going on?" she asked concerned. Olivia, while she wasn't a wild party girl, definitely loved to get down when she went out. She seemed so withdrawn tonight and that was not like her at all. Olivia sighed as she sipped more of her cocktail.

"I saw Fitz a few weeks ago," she admitted. Abby's eyes widened in shock. Olivia had told her and Quinn all about her first love. But she hadn't spoken about him in years. And Olivia had been in plenty of relationships since then. She thought Liv had finally got over him, maybe she was wrong.

"Really, what did you do, what did you say?" she asked curiously?

"We danced, we were at a club. He saw me moving but he didn't recognize me," she said smiling a sad smile. "We danced all night Abby, and I miss him so much still," she said staring out the window.

"Liv he broke your heart," said Abby sympathetically.

When Abby met Olivia, she was broken and fragile. They were roommates and Abby couldn't count the times on her hand or in her head when she heard Olivia crying herself to sleep at night. It lasted for months. It took Olivia almost two years before she even could look at another guy.

"I know Abby, but I never stopped loving him," she said softly. "Seeing him again, only confirmed that for me." Abby nodded, she knew that much. None of Olivia's other relationships ever lasted that long and while Olivia rarely spoke about Fitz anymore, she knew that he still held a special place in her heart.

"So what are you going to do about it then?" she asked. Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know if I'll ever see him again. But if I do, I'm not letting him get away from me that easily this time. We have unfinished business," she said seriously.

"But Liv, he's engaged, right?" asked Abby. She remembered reading somewhere that Fitz was engaged to his on and off girlfriend. Some girl he dated a few years after his break up with Olivia. Liv knew her, but rarely spoke about her.

"He is, but I have no sympathy or remorse for the woman that was almost single-handedly responsible for us breaking up in the first place," said Olivia angrily.

Abby remembered when Olivia came to her with that information. She didn't know why Liv didn't just reach out to Fitz and tell him when she first found out. But it had been years after their break up when she did, still she should've told him. Who knows what would have happened. One thing Abby knows about Liv though. When she sets her mind to something, she always completes it. Fitzgerald Grant wasn't even remotely prepared for what was about to hit him.

* * *

Fitz stepped in the club with Tom and felt re-energized. His fight with Mellie left him angry but he was determined to not let it get to him and enjoy this night with his friend. Tom had them meeting up with some model friends of his that night in the VIP section. Fitz didn't really care about them though; he just wanted to have fun and let loose. They made it to the VIP section and one of Tom's model friends bought them five bottles of Ace of Spades champagne. There were about ten models in the VIP section with them. They were hanging all over him and Tom and they were very beautiful. He saw a lot of the other guys in the club envying him and Tom and he smirked to himself. Though he could do without the extra attention from the girls, it was a huge ego boost.

 _What y'all know about a supermodel_

 _Fresh outta Elle magazine_

 _Buy her own bottles_

Fitz left the VIP section and the girls a little upset to see him go. He liked the champagne but he wanted something stronger. He headed over to the bar and ordered a scotch straight. Then he looked around the club at all the people dancing.

 _Look pimp juice, I need me one_

 _Bad than a mutha_

 _I hear you sayin'_

 _I need a bad girl_

 _If you're a bad girl_

Tom motioned for him to come back to the VIP section. Once he did a few of the girls danced on him. He laughed and danced along, but none of them kept his attention for too long. Not like Olivia did. They were just dancing and having fun. People continued to stare at him; specifically men who were green with envy. Fitz laughed them off and continued to have a good time.

 _Players when you see me_

 _Act like you know me_

 _I keep a dollar worth of dimes_

 _You know pimpin' ain't easy_

 _For all my chicks in the club_

 _Who knows how to cut a rug_

 _If you're a bad girl_

 _Get at me bad girl_

He continued dancing with the girls and having fun, when he looked over at the bar and stopped dancing immediately. He blinked a few times to make sure this was real. His eyes must have been betraying him because he couldn't have been seeing what he thought he was seeing. Over there by the bar he'd just come from was Olivia Pope. She was ordering a drink and swaying her hips to the beat. Her back was too him and he saw a few guys approach her and the two girls she was with. The other two girls went onto the dance floor with the men but Olivia denied the guy that asked her for a dance. The girls that were dancing with Fitz left him to dance with each other when they noticed that he'd stopped moving. Fitz could care less, and before he knew it he was back at the bar just a few people down from her. He could see her but she hadn't noticed him yet. He had the element of surprise working for him this time and he was going to use it. He walked up behind her close enough that he new she could feel him. He was surprised she hadn't turned around and pushed him away yet. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back flush against his rock hard chest, and then he leaned down towards her ear.

"Livvie, you teased me last time, you've been a bad, bad girl," he whispered seductively. He didn't know where this new found confidence came from, but he decided to go with it and think about the consequences later. She smirked to herself, leaning her head back against him.

She'd noticed him before he came over to the bar, once she got inside the club. She couldn't believe her luck. She went over to the bar to grab a drink and then she planned on confronting him. But he came to her first; she was definitely pleased with this turn of events. Him recognizing her finally was the icing on the cake. She hadn't stopped moving her hips to the beat even after he placed her in his arms. He moved with her and she wrapped her arm around his head from behind and brought his ear down to her lips.

 _Ooh work me baby_

 _Shakin' it the way I like_

 _I'm ready to be bad_

 _I need a bad girl (say yeah)_

 _Get at me bad girl_

 _What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?_

 _I'm ready to be bad_

 _I need a bad girl (super bad baby)_

 _Get at me bad girl_

"You haven't seen bad yet baby," she said into his ear before moving from his embrace.

She stepped around him knowing his eyes were following her the whole way. Then she walked onto the dance floor where her girls were and started dancing with them. Fitz leaned back against the bar unable to do anything but watch her.

 _Now I've seen a lot of broads_

 _All on one accord_

 _Everyone looked the same but_

 _Take a look at my dame (my dame)_

He watched as one of her friends handed her a drink. She finished it off while still dancing with her girls. They were all moving in sync and looked hot, but Olivia looked sexy as hell, she bit her bottom lip and looked at him while moving, her eyes were clouded with lust. His eyes raked over her body and he felt a stirring in his pants when he noticed her biting her bottom lip. Once she finished off her drink she licked her lips and Fitz almost lost it.

 _Fo' sho', she take that Hypnotic or Alize_

 _There ain't much more I can say but (I need a)_

 _I need a bad girl (bad girl)_

 _If you're a bad girl_

She looked thirsty, he thought. He put some money down on the bar and told the bar tender to send her out another drink anything she wanted. Once the bar tender sent her a drink she nodded to him and continued to dance with her girls making him harder than he was before as she grinded up against them. He was losing control and it was time for him to do something about it.

 _Got one thou' on the bar now_

 _Chick need a drink on the flo' now_

 _Look at them bad girls movin' it_

 _Makin' faces while they doin' it_

 _Oh, I wanna take one to the restroom_

 _So close I'm smellin' like your perfume_

 _If you're a bad girl_

 _Get at me bad girl_

He walked onto the dance floor and headed straight for her, not caring about the people he was bumping into. She looked him in the eye as he reached her and she felt her body tingling. He grabbed her hand and practically yanked her off the dance floor. She looked back at Abby and winked before following him through the crowd. Excitement coursed through her veins. She didn't know where he was taking her or what was about to happen, but she wanted to see where this was going.

* * *

He took her to the restroom, where the line was surprisingly empty. He pulled her inside the girls restroom. No one was inside so he took her to a private stall and closed the door behind them. The room was small and left no space for them to move around really. They stood there staring at each other only standing a few inches apart waiting for the other to make a move. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but right now all he could think about was kissing her.

He wanted her so badly he could barely think straight. He knew they needed to talk, but he couldn't form any coherent thoughts right now. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He wrapped his arm around her waste pulling her flush against him, slamming her chest into his; and then he crushed his lips against hers. She responded in kind wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him just as hard. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth to him. His tongue caressed hers as he explored her mouth. She tasted just as good as he remembered. He backed her up against the stall wall with a loud bang, hoping that he didn't hurt her back in the process. She didn't seem to mind though; she kept on kissing him just as fiercely.

He ran his hands over her body and then squeezed her ass, she moaned in his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. Kissing her made him feel like his whole body was on fire. He needed to feel more of her. He ran his hands up her thighs and almost moved them past her dress when she stopped kissing him and pushed him off of her slightly. He looked at her, confusion etched all in his features. She looked at him disbelievingly, and then slapped him hard across the face. He took a step back and flinched, but looked her dead in her eyes once again. The desire he was feeling for her right now was still strongly present in all of his features. He knew he deserved that but he still wanted her now more than ever.

By the look in her eyes he knew she wanted him too, and a few seconds later his suspicions were confirmed. She took a step towards him and kissed him hard again forcing her tongue in his mouth. He responded immediately and backed her against the wall of the stall once more. He put his hands underneath her thighs and hoisted her up, and then he palmed her ass in both hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he ground his painfully hard erection into her center. She tore her lips away from his and moaned softly. He was just as big if not bigger than she remembered. He took this opportunity to attack her neck with kisses. Then he licked the outer shell of her ear and whispered into it.

"Did you miss me pretty girl?" he asked seductively, using one of his nicknames he'd had for her. She hissed when he bit down on that spot on her neck that always drove her crazy. She brought her lips as close to his ear as she could get it while he was still nipping at her neck and whispered back.

"Yes, daddy," in that low husky voice that always drove him wild.

He growled into her neck, she knew what calling him that did to him. He looked into her eyes as he let her legs down slowly. She stared at him as he got that hungry look in his eyes, the one he always had before he…She shuddered as she thought about it. He couldn't do that here! They were in a public place; anyone could walk in on them. He pecked her lips once more and then as she saw him dropping down to his knees, she then knew that he didn't give two fucks about anyone possibly catching them now.

He looked up into her eyes from his position on the floor. She gazed back into his intensely wondering if he had the balls to actually do this here. But who was she kidding she knew he was going to do it. He was a man on a mission. Her hands were on his shoulders and she was breathing heavily awaiting his next move. He lifted her dress up above her waist and placed a few feather-like kisses on her stomach. Her breathing quickened with every kiss.

Then he slid her panties down and took them off of her as she stepped out of them for him. He sniffed them for a second taking in her scent as she watched him. She didn't know why but watching him take in her scent only turned her on further. He put her panties in his pocket and placed one leg over his shoulder. With his other hand he pushed her stomach slightly so that her back was firmly placed against the wall. Her sex was dripping in his face. He smirked to himself before he dove in. He licked her slit then sucked on her clit. She threw her head back hitting it against the stall wall, and then she arched her back, pushing herself further into his face. He gripped her thigh that was on his shoulder tightly and inserted his tongue into her core. One of her hands pulled his hair roughly while the other squeezed his shoulder. She moaned heavily.

"Oh Fuckkkk yessss..." she hissed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Fitz spelled his name on her clit as he zigzagged across it with his tongue. She was pulling his hair even harder almost suffocating him she knew, but the pressure felt too good, she wanted more. Fitz didn't seem to mind as he plunged his tongue inside her core once more and she yelled out his name. "Fittzzzzz!" she hoped no one came inside the rest room but the thrill of them getting caught only furthered her excitement and caused her juices to flow even harder.

She felt her orgasm building and knew it was only a matter of time until she tipped over the edge to the land of ecstasy. He continued to fuck her with his tongue and he felt her stiffen above him. Her moans only encouraged him to go harder and faster. He grabbed her hips with his hands and thrust her body downward as he speared his tongue up and inside of her and after a few more strokes of his tongue; she came hard her essence oozed out of her and onto his tongue. He ate up every drop until he was satisfied, her body was still shaking slightly above him and her eyes were closed as she attempted to catch her breath. He gently took her leg off of his shoulder and stood up. He looked her in her eyes and saw that she was ready for more.

She grabbed the back of his head and without warning she brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Tasting herself on his lips only further her arousal, she felt herself getting wet again and he put his hands on her hips and squeezed them gently. She brought her hands to the front of his pants and undid his belt quickly without breaking the kiss. Once she got his belt and zipper undone she groped him through his boxers. He growled in her mouth. She was about to reach her hand inside his boxers when they heard the main door to the rest room open. They quickly jumped apart as Olivia heard Abby calling her.

"Liv, you in here!?" she asked loudly and drunkenly. Olivia looked in Fitz eyes and then down at his erection. She licked her lips and looked back in his eyes again. He was about to take a step toward her when she said.

"Yeah Abby, I'll be out in a sec wait for me outside okay." Abby giggled and said.

"Okay," before leaving out once again.

Olivia looked in Fitz's eyes once more and Fitz stared at her. He'd just cheated on Mellie his fiancé with his ex-girlfriend and the sad part about it was that he felt little to no guilt. What was even sadder is that he knew that if Olivia gave him the chance, he would cheat on Mellie again without a second thought. This was the start of a crazy rollercoaster and he was ready for the ride.

 **(A/N: Steamy or what? LOL next chapter takes us back in time a little and shows us how Olivia and Fitz first met. The next chapter is called My Boo… Till next time…)**


	4. Seduction

**(A/N: Wow I can't believe it's been two years since I last updated this story. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and followed it. I will finish it and I guarantee you it won't take me two years for the next update. LOL. I know that in the last chapter I said that the next one would be "My Boo" but I decided to go in a different route. This chapter is called Seduction. Enjoy. And as always R &R. Thanks again for sticking with me.)**

 ** _"Seduction"_**

 ** _(Sexy)_**

 ** _(Women)_**

 ** _(Women)_**

 ** _(Sensuous, sexy, voluptuous)_**

 ** _When you got it you got it_**

 ** _Seduce me baby_**

 ** _Seduce me_**

Since that night at the club, Fitz had been anxious to Olivia again. She took his number before she left, and said she would call him. But it had been two weeks since then, and she still hadn't contacted him yet. He didn't know why it hurt him so much; thinking that she didn't want to see him. But he shouldn't be shocked by that, seeing as how their breakup was so horrible. Sure they had great sex; he always lusted for her and vise versa. They never had a problem in the bedroom. It was the other rooms that they couldn't get their shit together in.

Being under the impression that she never wanted to see him again; he was intent on wrapping up work for the time being. He had a few more locations to scout, then he was going to back home to New York City. He'd already called Mellie to let her know that he'd be back early next week. She was ecstatic, and he feigned his excitement for her benefit. He sighed and resigned himself to thinking that he would never see Olivia ever again. So imagine his surprise when he got a text from her asking to meet at a small jazz club in West Hollywood.

Now he was in a town car on his way to meet her. She didn't say whether or not she wanted to talk about their past. So he literally had no idea what was going to happen at this little meeting of theirs. He was eager to see her again. There was so much for them to talk about, so much he wanted to say. He didn't know how he would start, or if she would even hear him out. But he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to try. He just hoped that he could control himself long enough for them to have a real conversation.

Whenever he was around her, he could barely think straight. She was his greatest strength and his only weakness. If she wanted, he would be putty in her hands. He didn't know if she still knew this, but he never stopped loving her; no matter how much time has passed. And he didn't think he ever would. He didn't know how she felt about him; but he wanted to find out. If there was any indication that she felt the same way; then they would have a lot to talk about. Deep down there was a part of him that hoped she did.

The car pulled up to the jazz spot and he got out the car. They were paparazzi lined up looking for any sign of celebrities. Since his movies were very popular, and he was engaged to Mellie, who was a talk show host in New York City; he was used to some tabloid attention. But no one had bothered him much since he'd been in L.A. for the last few weeks. There were a few paparazzi's that tried to get photos of his locations or of him while he was on set. But other than that he didn't really have to deal with them. So he didn't think there would be a problem tonight. Still he wore sunglasses to try and hide his appearance a bit. Just in case.

He made his way past the paparazzi undetected, and walked inside the club. Then he went over to the bar and sat on a barstool. She texted him saying that she would let him know when she got there. So far he hadn't received any messages from her. He decided to order a drink to help calm his nerves. He took off his sunglasses and placed them on his shirt collar. The bartender came back and handed him his drink. He tipped and thanked him. Then he took a sip of it, and looked around the club.

* * *

It was chill atmosphere. The club was nice. It wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty. It was upscale, so everyone there was dressed to impress. There was a band on the stage in the back of the club playing soft tunes, and a few people on the dance floor. He had never been here before, but he could easily see himself coming back. He looked down at his phone; she still hadn't called or texted. He sighed deeply. Only ten minutes had passed; so he decided to be a little more patient.

 ** _Just to get my attention_**

 ** _Sent a note and a drink_**

He turned his attention back to the bartender, and was about to order another drink; when a cocktail waitress came over to him with a note and a drink. He thanked her quickly after taking the items. The waitress walked away. He looked around the club wondering where the drink and note came from. That was when he caught her eye. She was on the dance floor; close to the stage where the band was playing. He watched her intently, as her hips swayed to the beat. When she looked up she caught his eye, with that smoldering gaze of hers. He gulped loudly and felt like his body was on fire. She smiled at him, nodded, then winked.

 _ **When we made our connection**_

 _ **She just nodded and winked**_

 _ **He cleared his throat, before turning his attention back to the note she'd sent.**_

 _ **On this note it says**_

 _ **It's 'bout time we get together**_

 _ **Let's dance now**_

 _ **Hook up later**_

 _ **We can do whatever**_

He looked over at her after he read the note. She was still in her on zone; eyes closed, while swaying to the beat on the dance floor. He finished off the drink she sent quickly. He eyed her the whole time. She felt his eyes on her, and she opened hers. Their eyes connected, and she kept moving to the music. His eyes raked over her body as she did; he licked his lips. Damn she was sexy as hell, and she knew it. The dress that she wore was black, sleeveless and knee length. It hugged her body so tight that it left little to the imagination. Her hair was bone straight and her makeup was flawless. She looked like she was on the prowl; but he was the one ready to pounce on her at any moment.

Once he finished his drink, he sat the glass down on the bar. Then he walked over to her. She gave him a seductive smirk as they began dancing with one another.

 _ **She had confidence**_

 _ **It's all part of the game**_

 _ **'Cause to her who I'm with**_

 _ **Don't really mean a thing**_

 _ **She knew just what I liked**_

 _ **And now I'm thirsty for more**_

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved against him. He pulled her close, till there wasn't any space left between them. You couldn't tell where one end and the other began. They moved and looked as one.

 _ **Seduction**_

 _ **Sensual, sexy, erotic**_

 _ **How you workin' your body ooh**_

 _ **You gon' make me**_

 _ **Do it**_

 _ **Do it**_

 _ **To ya**_

His hands moved up and down her body, as they swayed to the beat together. She placed her hand on the back of his head, brought his ear do her lips, and whispered. "You want me, don't you." Her tongue grazed his ear, as she finished her question/statement; and he felt his body shiver.

 _ **Seduction**_

 _ **You throw out your best**_

 _ **To get me outta control, baby**_

 _ **The more I play around with you**_

 _ **Make me want to get**_

 _ **Down with ya (down) down with ya (down)**_

 _ **(Down with ya)**_

He placed her hands on her ass and squeezed it softly. He smiled as he heard her moan softly. Then he whispered in her ear. "I can show you better than I can tell you." She leaned back and stared in his eyes. Then she smirked at him, and said.

"You'll get your chance."

* * *

 _ **Baby, you got my attention**_

 _ **What you gon' do with it? (oh oh)**_

 _ **Baby turn around**_

 _ **Stick it out**_

 _ **I want to see it**_

 _ **She made the first move smooth**_

 _ **Intoxicatin'**_

 _ **She crazy**_

 _ **I'm fightin' not to lose control**_

She turned around in his arms and pressed her ass to his pelvis, and moved against him. He groaned in her ear as she felt his erection sprang to life. He pulled her even closer to him, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"You're driving me fucking crazy," he growled. She smiled to herself.

 _ **I'm feeling a little tension**_

 _ **Don't know who's watchin'**_

 _ **Gettin' big**_

 _ **In too deep**_

 _ **And I can't stop it**_

She turned around in his arms once more, leaving no space between them. "Are you gonna come home with me?" she asked.

He gulped. He was ready to say yes, right away. But he vaguely remembered the paparazzi on his way in, and the fact that he was still technically engaged. He knew that he had cheated on Mellie already, no matter how much he was still in love with Olivia, it was still wrong. But with her moving the way she did; and the lust fogging up his mind, he knew that it was going to be almost impossible to say no to her.

"You do know that I'm engaged right," he whispered in her ear, trying to convince himself to stop more so than her. She brought his ear down to her lips once more and said.

"That didn't stop you from tongue fucking me the other day. And it won't stop you from coming inside of me later on tonight."

He had to stop himself from gasping at her dirty words. Sure he was no stranger to her potty mouth; if anything that encouraged him even more to leave with her. Damn this girl knew how to turn him on. He looked in her eyes and saw nothing but pure raw desire there. He took a deep breath as he considered his options.

 _ **You're making it**_

 _ **Hard for me to stay**_

 _ **Hard to walk away**_

 _ **Hard don't want to play no more**_

 _ **Hard, oh I can't take it baby**_

"So, what's it gonna be?" she asked still looking him in his eyes.

 _ **Baby whatever you want**_

 _ **Girl you got it**_

 _ **Long as your satisfied**_

 _ **'Cause' it's so hard to resist**_

 _ **Oh your body**_

 _ **Got me on fire**_

By now they'd stopped dancing and were just holding each other in place. He wanted to talk to her. He knew they had things they needed to disgust. They needed to clear the air about their past, but he couldn't think straight with her looking at him and talking to him like she was. He cleared his throat, then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

 _ **Got vivid thoughts in my mind**_

 _ **The positions that I'm gonna try**_

 _ **But is it worth all the hurt**_

 _ **Should I risk it?**_

 _ **Just for one night**_

 _ **Once I give it**_

 _ **She's gonna win**_

 _ **Either way I lose**_

 _ **But I gotta have you**_

 _ **I'm tryin' to chill**_

 _ **But she's got me on the spot**_

 _ **She's so cocky**_

 _ **And the way she watchin' me**_

 _ **Got me feelin' hot, uh**_

 _ **Shorty know that I gotta girl**_

 _ **And I really can't break the rules**_

 _ **Plus paparazzi snappin' shots**_

 _ **And it's hard for me to shake these fools**_

 _ **So do I**_

 _ **One, put it on her**_

 _ **Work my way to the front**_

 _ **Do I**_

 _ **Two, do my part**_

 _ **And sure don't try to pull no stunts**_

 _ **Or maybe**_

 _ **Three, chase the cat**_

 _ **'Cause she's sending me on the hunt**_

 _ **Naw**_

 _ **Funk that**_

 _ **I ain't no punk**_

 _ **I'm gonna give shorty what she want**_

"Let's get out of here," he said quickly. She smiled triumphantly, and let him lead the way.

He decided right then and there that he would give her and himself what they both wanted. He grabbed her hand, and they headed for the exit without another word.

 **(A/N: Damn Liv doesn't play does she. LOL up next, my favorite song on this album _That's What It's Made For_ , best track on the confessions album, in my humble opinion. Please go listen to that song, you won't have any questions about what comes up in the next chapter if you do. For those of you that have already heard it, well you know what's up LOL. Till next time…)**


End file.
